


The Sacred Texts

by imaginedestiel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Public Sex, Sex Positions, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedestiel/pseuds/imaginedestiel
Summary: Obi-Wan seduces Anakin in the Jedi Temple Library.





	The Sacred Texts

Obi-Wan found Anakin dozing over a datapad in the Jedi Temple Library, his sleeping face cast in a haze of bright blue.

"Anakin," he chastised.

Anakin jumped and blurted, "I'm awake!" as he blinked at Obi-Wan, eyebrows raised as if to look more alert. Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

"Master, I did what you asked," Anakin said, gesturing to the archival text on the screen before him. "I'm sorry if it was so boring I fell asleep."

Obi-Wan took a look at the floating script and stroked his beard. "This is what I wanted you to research. But not how."

Anakin was flabbergasted, his reaction exaggerated by lack of sleep. "What? You said go to the library—"

"Lower your voice, Anakin. There are others trying to study. I thought you'd have learned this by now."

Anakin held his tongue, glowering at Mr. Calm-Cool-and-Collected. Obi-Wan gestured for him to follow as he made his way to the turbolift.

"Master?" Anakin questioned.

"Hush," Obi-Wan replied as the doors slid shut behind them, "We're going to do something that will wake you up." He selected a floor and typed in a code. They started to descend.

"Uh, caf is that way," Anakin argued, pointing up towards the café that served hot drinks and small sweets.

"The ancient archives are below us. Only Masters are granted access," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin pouted, feeling Obi-Wan was poking fun at his knightly status. The lift doors opened and Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand, intertwining their fingers as he led him through a long, wide hallway, books stacked to the ceiling on either side of them. Not digital copies, either—real, dusty, torn, faded paper books. Anakin warmed as he looked at his surroundings, and then at their hands, sure this was a special occasion. Obi-Wan pulled him to the center of the room where eight of the hallways converged, a few desks available for dedicated learners. Depa Billaba passed by with a stack of books in her hands.

"Master Kenobi," she said.

"Master Billaba," Obi-Wan responded in kind.

Depa disappeared into a hallway. Obi-Wan pulled out a chair for Anakin and gestured for him to sit in it. He stood behind him with his hands on his shoulders and leaned down to whisper by his ear.

"When I was a Padawan, Qui-Gon would bring me down here to study ancient ways of life," he began, tucking a piece of Anakin's hair behind his ear, warm breath gracing his skin. Obi-Wan took a book off a nearby shelf and gently placed it in front of Anakin, who looked at him with quirked brows.

"Go on," Obi-Wan encouraged. "Touch it."

Anakin grasped the worn synthleather of the book's cover—in fact, it may have been so old as to be, Force forbid, real leather... Anakin gasped at the illustration inside and slammed the book shut.

"Master—"

Obi-Wan's eyes seemed a shade darker as he stroked Anakin's flushed cheek. "You can look, Anakin. I learned a great many things from these books. But it is  _that_ one in particular—"

"Sex—" Anakin started, then lowered his voice. "Sex positions, Master?"

"Yes, starling," Obi-Wan whispered, "This book is what I went to when I was tired, my body in need of some excitement, some release..."

"Are you in need of release now, Master?" Anakin asked, unable to curb his grin.

Obi-Wan smoothed his thumb over Anakin's lips. He nodded.

Anakin cupped a hand to his and kissed his thumb happily. "Alright, let's go to our quarters—"

"No," Obi-Wan said calmly. "Here."

Anakin's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's so good to see new learners here," a grainy voice interrupted. Anakin stood swiftly and greeted Master Jocasta Nu.

"Make sure you teach young Skywalker how to handle the pages," she advised Obi-Wan. "Some may crumble with rough treatment."

"Oh, I plan to teach him the consequences of a rough treatment," Obi-Wan replied, making Anakin blush red. He bowed to Master Nu and she turned down another hallway.

"Master, that was embarrassing," Anakin complained, hiding his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled and petted his hair.

"I also plan to teach you what comes of a gentle touch," he said.

"Let me guess," Anakin said, "Me."

Obi-Wan chuckled and grabbed his hand, tugging him between two towering shelves towards an unknown destination.

"Wait, you're serious?" Anakin blurted.

Obi-Wan turned and kissed him suddenly. He held a hand to his cheek and pulled away. "Deadly."

Anakin frowned. "What about Master Billaba? And Master Nu? She could have a heart attack if she saw us."

Obi-Wan kept his gaze and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"How much?"

Anakin considered his answer. "With my life."

Obi-Wan gave him another quick kiss. "Follow me."

Anakin trailed after him through the hallway and down a short flight of stairs to another level. The layout here was like a maze, with skinny shelves arranged haphazardly, texts stored in stacks rather than organized like the library above. Anakin's eyes scanned titles scrawled across book bindings as Obi-Wan led him to a room without a door. What Anakin expected to be another area for study was more of a nook without furniture besides a few shelves embedded into the far wall and a long, slim table pressed flush against the shelves. Several holocrons lined the space, glowing a warm yellow rather than their typical blue with a twist of Obi-Wan's hand. Anakin picked one up and inspected it.

"What is this?"

"Rather embarrassing, really. Qui-Gon wanted me to live in the present, but I kept a record of my past."

"A diary," Anakin said, smiling as he set the holocron back on the carpet. 

"At the time, I thought it was important," Obi-Wan mused, "I'd come here to be with my thoughts and... Explore my sexuality."

"Here?" Anakin asked. "Why not in your quarters?"

"I did not want to make my master uncomfortable, although I don't think he would have minded."

"But being here was better? In public?"

Obi-Wan shrugged and crossed his arms. "It's not very public," he said shortly. "I was never caught."

Anakin sensed his defensiveness and took his hands in his. "I'm not judging you, Obi-Wan. I'm just surprised. This doesn't seem like the you I know."

Obi-Wan relaxed. "That's why I wanted to bring you here."

Anakin nodded, considering things a moment before he replied, "I'm still a little worried about someone finding us."

Obi-Wan squeezed his hands, saying, "You will sense anyone before they come close."

"And if we have our pants around our ankles when they walk in?"

"Your reflexes will have to be faster than that."

Anakin gave a laugh. Obi-Wan placed his hand over his mouth. Anakin's heart beat at double-speed.

"You must be very quiet," he whispered, holding Anakin's gaze before he removed his hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Anakin breathed.

Obi-Wan's lips quirked into a smile before he leaned forward to capture Anakin's, hands tugging lightly in his hair as Anakin let out a sigh, lips parted enough for Obi-Wan to lick into his mouth. Anakin put an arm around his master's waist and another at the back of his neck, urging him closer, desperate to keep the connection between them. He was quick to regret any protest he'd given before, reminded how much he craved his partner. Obi-Wan grabbed his hands and surged forward until his back hit the wall, earning a gasp from Anakin.

"We don't do this enough," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan laid kisses along his neck, each time breathing in and out before he brought his lips to Anakin's skin. "My dreamer, when have I left you wanting?"

"Every day," Anakin replied, craning his neck for more of Obi-Wan's attentions, "Every night."

"Let me rectify that," Obi-Wan said, sinking to his knees. Anakin bit his lip as Obi-Wan grasped the fabric of his leggings, pulling them and his underclothes halfway down his legs. He traced Anakin's hipbones with his thumbs, slowly tightening his grip and pinning him to the wall, not allowing him to jerk his hips forward as Obi-Wan put his mouth around just the tip of him. Anakin fought every instinct telling him to moan. Obi-Wan slid up and down his length, stopping every now and then to wipe his mouth.

"I like you messy," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled up at Anakin, cheeks red as he said, "We can't be too loud, remember?"

Anakin pulled him up from his kneeling position and licked a stripe across his cheek. He kissed his ear. "That's going to be very difficult for me."

"Consider it a challenge," Obi-Wan purred, peeling Anakin's robe from his shoulders and laying it on the floor like a blanket. He knelt again, lifting Anakin with the Force and ripping Anakin's pants off before spreading his legs wide. "A lesson in stealth..."

Obi-Wan swirled his tongue around Anakin's rim as Anakin hovered above him, clawing at thin air as Obi-Wan tortured him with pleasure. "Master," he panted.

Obi-Wan dipped his tongue inside, body buzzing with energy as Anakin whined and twisted for more.

"Master, please," he begged.

Obi-Wan licked the underside of Anakin's cock and slowly lowered him to the floor. Anakin pushed Obi-Wan onto his back where his robe was spread out, pouncing onto him like a leopard. Anakin grabbed his wrists and held them by his head, grinning as he whispered, "You're a very naughty master."

Obi-Wan's chest rose and fell with a fevered breath. "Punish me."

Anakin sat up and took his layers of tunics off teasingly slow, loving the way Obi-Wan's eyes ravished him. Soon he towered over him completely naked and smirking.

Obi-Wan sat up and took Anakin's right arm in both hands, gently tugging off his glove as he said, "You missed something."

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan kissed the fingertips of his mech-hand. He pulled out of his grip and wrapped his metal fingers around his throat, swiftly pushing Obi-Wan back to the floor. "You are being punished, Master," he said lowly, "Don't touch."

Obi-Wan nodded and gasped when Anakin let him go. He felt the Force curl around his wrists, Anakin's splayed hand keeping him still while he sucked on two of his fingers.

"Lube," Obi-Wan said, "In my pocket."

Anakin pulled his fingers out of his mouth and reached around for his entrance. "I know." He pressed the tips of his fingers inside, groaning as he closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan fought against Anakin's hold, severely jealous of his fingers. Anakin pushed in deeper, his breath hitching as he found a particularly good angle.

"Stars, Anakin," Obi-Wan hissed, seizing hold of Anakin's body as soon as he released him. He kissed frantically, tearing off his clothes and clawing at Anakin's back like he hadn't seen him in a year. Anakin leaned onto his back but Obi-Wan quickly flipped him over and placed a firm hand between his shoulder blades. Anakin felt vulnerable.

"Master," he called softly.

Obi-Wan bent down and ran a hand through his long hair. "Yes?"

"Hold my hand?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sensed some anxiety from him and gladly took his hand in his. "Don't mistake my passion for cruelty, Anakin," he said. "I would never hurt you."

Anakin let out a breath. "Hey, I did half the work for you," he joked.

Obi-Wan stroked a line down his spine, saying, "And you made it look so fun..." He reached for his leggings and retrieved the lube, starting with two slick fingers. He bent Anakin's arm behind his back and held his hand tight, keeping the fingers inside him pumping at a steady pace. Anakin moaned shamelessly.

Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out and put three in Anakin's mouth. "Be quiet," he ordered.

Anakin traced his fingers with his tongue, his heart skipping a beat when they slid past his lips and stretched his hole open instead. He grabbed a fistful of the robe beneath him, eyes burning. "Master, more."

Obi-Wan slicked himself up and spread Anakin's legs, unbending his arm so it rested comfortably by his head, Obi-Wan’s fingers still curled around his palm. He pushed in slowly, mesmerized as Anakin swallowed him up.

"Oooh, Master," Anakin cried.

Obi-Wan put a hand around his throat and squeezed through his first few thrusts. Anakin could feel himself leaking, felt the flow of blood beneath Obi-Wan's fingertips and its travel throughout his body. Obi-Wan's weight pinned him to the floor, unable to move as his cock forced him open, twinges of pleasure growing stronger as Obi-Wan moved deeper within him.

Obi-Wan sat up and put his legs on either side of Anakin, throwing his head back as his thrusts came faster and harder. Anakin tightened around him.

"Relax," Obi-Wan soothed, running a ticklish hand across his ass, "I've got you. Let me have you."

Anakin shivered at the words, panting as Obi-Wan gave him long, slow drags of his cock before speeding up noisily.  _Smack smack smack smack..._

"Stop," Anakin said suddenly, "Someone's coming!"

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin and rolled under the room’s slim table, using the Force to bring their clothes and holocrons to his hand. He threw his long brown robe over them and clamped a hand over Anakin's mouth.

It was a few moments before muffled footsteps could be heard. Anakin's senses proved effective despite his current preoccupation, which Obi-Wan reminded him of when he rolled his hips forward, amazingly still deep inside his ass. Anakin's eyes fluttered shut, moaning against Obi-Wan's hand.

The footsteps came closer. Obi-Wan kept fucking Anakin until his senses placed the intruder right outside the open doorway. Anakin couldn't breathe, fearing he'd come as soon as he let out the air in his lungs.

Whoever had observed the disturbance left the room without investigating further. Anakin yanked the robe off of them and gasped for fresh air, however fresh it could be in an underground library. He turned to glare at Obi-Wan as best he could.

"I'd like to fuck you senseless and ask you not to scream," he said pointedly.

"You have my permission," Obi-Wan replied, grinning slyly. "May I continue?" he asked.

Anakin had half a mind to say no, but his body was begging him for more. He moved out from under the desk and stood, then helped Obi-Wan to his feet. He put his arms around him and asked, "Are we going to try any of those positions in your special book?"

Obi-Wan nipped at his lips. "If you want."

"Put your robe on," Anakin said. "Just the robe."

Obi-Wan heeded his request, arching one brow as he did so. Anakin lifted the hood so it shielded Obi-Wan's eyes.

"There," he said, pleased with the mysterious look it gave him. "Now show me something intense. Powerful."

Obi-Wan thought a moment, then summoned Anakin's robe to his hand and folded it into a makeshift pillow. "Floor," he said, "On your back."

Anakin obeyed, adjusting accordingly as Obi-Wan knelt and tucked the robe under his lower back, then put one of Anakin's legs around his waist, the other foot planted against Obi-Wan's chest, Anakin's body angled down and away from him. It took Anakin a second to comprehend the question Obi-Wan asked him, absorbed in the way he looked dark and strong above him. "Huh?" he asked.

"Is this comfortable for you?" Obi-Wan repeated. 

"It could only be better with your cock in me, Master."

Obi-Wan scoffed, a smile betraying him as he readied himself. "The things I put up with..."

"You know you love me," Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan drove into him. Anakin's lips parted in a gasp.

"I do love you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said genuinely, "and I really love the face you're making right now."

Anakin couldn't think of a comeback, the angle so suited his body. He bit his lip, letting Obi-Wan rock him to his core. He couldn't help but think the position provided an excellent view of both of them. Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's thighs tight and hoisted him up as he rose to his feet, holding Anakin upside down. 

"Hey!" Anakin called. 

"Hush. Put the robe under your head."

Anakin reached under him and grabbed the bundle of fabric as Obi-Wan lowered him, but only slightly. He looked up at him as Obi-Wan stood with feet apart, a firm grasp on each of his spread legs. Slowly, he squatted. Anakin made a muffled sound, never having imagined sex quite like this. Obi-Wan bounced up and down, the blush in his cheeks shaded by his hood. He bent Anakin's legs forward till his toes touched the floor. Anakin gave a cry, watching as Obi-Wan dipped into him over and over, perfectly pinned beneath him. Obi-Wan reached down and covered his mouth.

"Touch yourself," he commanded.

Anakin braced himself on one hand and stroked himself with the other, hand moving in a frenzy of desperation. "Master," he croaked out.

"Close your eyes," Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin was glad he listened. A stripe of come landed across his eyelid. The gush of pure ecstasy he felt faded gradually, leaving Anakin with a grumpy look on his face. He reached up to touch his face blindly.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan murmured, chuckling to himself. "I'll get it." He lowered Anakin to the floor and snagged a handkerchief from his discarded tunics. He wiped Anakin's eye gently, soon following the messy trail down Anakin's face to his chest. Blinking, Anakin grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Obi-Wan grinned.

"Did you like that, young one?"

Anakin covered him in kisses, feeling how his body looked, cast in the warm glow of Obi-Wan's holocrons. "Amazing," he muttered, "So good. Who said an old dog couldn't learn new tricks?"

Obi-Wan laughed and held in a moan when Anakin reached for his still hard cock. "Shall I show you one more?" he asked softly.

"Mmhmm," Anakin hummed, raising his brows suggestively.

Obi-Wan turned and moved the table to the center of the small room, gesturing for Anakin to get on it. Anakin bent over the wooden surface and wiggled his butt, looking over his shoulder at Obi-Wan.

Smiling brightly, Obi-Wan gave Anakin’s ass an appreciative squeeze, pressing a kiss above his ear. “We’ve definitely done that before,” he said.

“Oh. Then how…?”

“Lie down on the table. On your back. Uh huh. Now scoot forward a bit.”

Anakin inched towards Obi-Wan until his head hung off the edge of the table. “Like this?”

Obi-Wan bent down and cupped his hands to Anakin’s cheeks, worshipping his soft lips for a good minute or two. “Exactly like this.” He stood up straight and Anakin ogled his cock.

“I think I see where this is going,” Anakin declared, licking his lips.

“You’ll tell me how much is too much?” Obi-Wan asked.

“When you hear this sound—” Anakin feigned a gagging noise, “That’s where I want you to be.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and traced the lines of Anakin’s throat. He held his cock and guided it into Anakin’s open mouth, groaning loud as Anakin clutched at his hips and pulled him deeper. Anakin held a finger over the base of Obi-Wan’s cock in a mockery of the “Shh” symbol, tongue gliding over him like a miracle. Obi-Wan swayed his hips back and forth gently, whimpering every few seconds as Anakin snatched two fistfuls of his robe and jerked him closer, making a thick wet sound as he gagged. Spit dripped down his face. Obi-Wan whined, brows pinched as he said, “I’m gonna come, Anakin—”

Anakin kept him close, moaning as Obi-Wan came down his throat. He bobbed his head as Obi-Wan shuddered and pulled out, dropping to his knees. Anakin flipped over and ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair.

“That good?” he asked.

Obi-Wan looked at him and nodded, breathless. Anakin smiled and hopped off the table, sitting beside Obi-Wan and holding him close.

“This was fun,” Anakin told him.

“It was perfect,” Obi-Wan agreed, caressing Anakin’s cheek and red lips. “Do it again sometime?”

“Maybe upstairs?” Anakin suggested.

“In our quarters,” Obi-Wan said, “Of course.”

“No, in the library,” Anakin corrected. “The main level.”

Obi-Wan let out a giggle. “Really?”

“Yeah, you dirty Jedi.”

Obi-Wan kissed him. “Yes. A thousand times yes.”

Anakin laughed and kissed him back.


End file.
